


Nastume

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S01E01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Morte. Il aurait dû s'en douter...





	

Morte. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Morte et ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise en même temps.

Morte. Il se sent vide. Triste. Mélancolique…

Tout ceci est beaucoup trop humain pour lui.

Morte.

Morte mais quelque part encore vivante. Odeur. Pouvoir. Apparence. Puissance. L'enfant lui ressemble.

Bien sûr qu'il lui ressemble. Il est de son sang. Un autre Natsume à éliminer pour entrer en possession du Carnet. Un nouveau Natsume tout aussi intéressant que le précédent.

Il restera. Pour le Carnet. Pour la nourriture que l'enfant semble disposé à lui donner. Par pour autre chose. Pas parce qu'il est Natsume.


End file.
